A Tale of Brothers
by Sabauuga
Summary: Sasuke gets kicked out by his parents, but luckely itachi offers him to stay at his house...or have he other things in mind...is better than it sounds! YAOI, INCEST, AU-story and serious OOC'ness...You've been warned...
1. Arriving to a new Home

**(A/N) YAY first ****chapi**** is up…**

**I really ****really****really**** hope you like…my ****Ita****-****chan**** does…**

**Anyway I also kind of hope you would review…**

**So here is a little WARNING: ****yaoi****, incest**** (no plans of graphic sex…but everyone can be ****bought:****) hints of sex in later chaps…**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah ****yeah**** just rub salt in it…I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER OF THISE CHARACTORES…! Damn…I even practiced to say it, but it still hurts like hell…**

**ON WITH STORY……..:)**

Chapter 1

Sasuke looked out in the rain, pouring down on the houses passing by in a hurry. Finally, after hours of watching the gloomy weather, the train started to slow down, signaling the end of his long travel.

He felt slightly nervous. Why wouldn't he? He hadn't seen his brother in over a year, and now he was going to live with the damn bastard. He was angry with him for what he did. He'd abandon him in their home, never to return, and left Sasuke at their parent's mercy. Witch he promised he never would, yet he did. And for that Sasuke was mad at him.

But in this matter he didn't really have a choice. He had been kicked out of his parents' house, so his brother had offered him to stay at his place. And he accepted. It still freaked him out, but he had. If it was because he finally had a chance to yell at his brother for leaving him like he did, or try to rebuild a bond that never really existed with the stoic man, or just…to see him again, Sasuke didn't know. Maybe it was all of them.

Sasuke was loosing himself in his thoughts and barely noticed when the train stopped at a small station, which was his stop. He stretched and stood up, packed in a hurry, and left the train as the only person. Not that there had been so many people on the train anyway.

He looked around on the platform, soaked in the rain, keeping an eye out for Itachi.

But he wasn't there.

The station was empty.

Not a single person.

He stood still in the rain waiting for ten minutes before it crashed down on him.

Anger started to boil in Sasuke's veins. He put his few, throughout wet, belongings beside a bench, making sure it wasn't raining on him, and sat down on it in a huff. Itachi had forgot, he'd bet all his money on that, well it was that, or it was going to be his excuse.

Right now Sasuke REALLY detested his jerk of a brother.

Nearly two hours later

Sasuke had fallen asleep after about an hour on the bench, because of the lack of sleep the last couple of days. But now a hand was shaking him steadily in to consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself mesmerized by two beautiful ink black eyes, so similar to his own, yet different, so tired and longing.

His brother stood over him, a frown on his face. When Sasuke realized who it was, looking down on him, he was stunned by the situation for a moment then nearly fell of the bench in surprise of his brother's appearance. It was as if his heart skipped a beat and all his air supplies vanished from his lithe body, leaving him panting.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?

He backed away from his brother, narrowing his eyes. Silence engulfing them, the only noise was Sasuke's hard panting.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Startling me like that! Bastard!" he said in an angry tone. Itachi looked just as indifferent as Sasuke remembered, and didn't react to the insult. Sasuke hadn't really expected him to either.

Itachi stood up. "Well, it's nice to see you too, little brother." He said in that monotonously voice of his. He grabbed one of Sasuke's bags and strolled towards the exit, without another word. He left a surprised, and still slightly panting, Sasuke behind. When Sasuke came to his senses, he took the other bag and followed his brother to the car, glaring at his neck the whole way, mumbling curses.

The rain was still pouring down, making the walk to the car even more unpleasant. They finally got to the car and put Sasuke's bags in it. Itachi went to the driver side and got in starting the engine, still not saying a word. Sasuke walked to the passenger seat, and he had barely closed the door before Itachi pulled out the parking lot.

He glared at Itachi again, but let it go and settled on looking at him. He looked Itachi over, like seeing him for the first time, well, the first time in a year. His hair had grown darker over that one year, and a little longer, it now went to his shoulder blades, ending in a ponytail, and it once only reached the top of his shoulders, and then it was wet from the rain. It suited him, to be honest. His eyes where the same, though with a slight hint of red that Sasuke hadn't noticed before. His pale skin made him look fragile, like if he was sick a little too often, or worked too much. Sasuke was sure it was the last one; his conclusion was also helped by the long lines on Itachi's face, just beneath the eyes. It made him look tired, and much older then he originally was. The one thing that hadn't really changed about Itachi over that one year, beside his eternal stoic face, except his smirks, was; Itachi's height. He might have grown an inch or two, but that was not enough to get from Sasuke. They actually had the same height, well almost, Itachi was still the tallest.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face when he noticed this. _So he doesn't beat me perfectly in EVERYTHING. _He thought to himself smugly.

His brother suddenly noticed his smug gaze towards him.

"Like what you see, Sasuke-kun" Itachi asked causally, still looking stoic.

Sasuke's smirk drowned in an angry glare, and a huff, refusing to answer his stupid stoic bastard of a brother. He turned his eyes to look at the road out the window, which had rain pools all over it.

The town they were driving through looked boring, and Sasuke had no idea why someone like Itachi would move to a place like that. Itachi had always been a freak when it came to news and work. He ALWAYS new what happened and where, whether it was family or worldwide news, you could usually trust Itachi to know about it. And then there was Itachi's huge need to work, if you wanted to talk to Itachi (not that that was much fun, since all he ever says is "Hn", but it did happen), don't call his cell, call his working place. Doing that it is easier to get him on the phone, and also faster. 'Cause his cell was always ringing.

So his choice of living surprised Sasuke. A lot. 'Cause little neat houses, with sweet gardens, and small blue cars from the 80's, and playing kids in rain boots, was terribly wrong. It didn't fit in, in the life of a stoic working-maniac with a huge house and a parking lot as his garden, for his jet black 5mio dollars cars, and if that is not enough, Itachi detested kids, rain boots or not, he really loathed them. Nope, it sure didn't fit together. Just didn't.

"When will we be there?" Sasuke asked, after ten long boring minutes, spend with watching the small ugly houses, the rain, and playing kids.

Itachi smirked his bastard like smirk, and glanced sideways to look at Sasuke. "Impatient, are we now my dear brother?" he said in a taunting voice, like if teasing Sasuke. Sasuke's face went stoic, he refused to be played around by Itachi.

"No, I would just like to get out of this car" he replied, his voice not giving anything about his thoughts away.

He felt his brother stiffens, and his smirk disappeared in a blink.

"Right." He whispered under his breath. "We are there now." He continued, as he pulled down a big road with huge expensive looking houses, just as Sasuke thought it would look. But as soon as they were on the road, heading for the end of it, a huge mass of people was in their way.

Sasuke's eyes widened. What were all these people doing here? And then he noticed something strange; they were ALL girls. He turned to Itachi who looked irritated, but not surprised at all.

"Who are all those women, aniki?"

Itachi glanced at him, then answered: "Fangirls Sasuke, they are all fangirls" a rare feeling began to form in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke felt terrified.

"F-fan-FANGIRLS?" he stuttered, glancing at his brother in hope to see him smirk, 'cause that would mean that he was just making fun, that he was only using the opportunity of the appearance of the many women to scare him out of his wits. But sadly Itachi didn't smirk. Quiet opposite, actually. He looked very annoyed; witch was unusually for Itachi, who preferred to keep people in the darkness about his true feelings. He kind of used other meteorites to show he thought of others.

Just as Itachi had nodded his head, in a painfully slow manner, did the two boys realize they had been detected by the horde of fangirls. But their squeals gave them the clue. Soon they were surrounded by girls, screaming for Itachi to marry them, and some of them noticed Sasuke, and began to question him through the cars thick glass. Asking thinks like; hey hottie what's yah name? Other said things like: what are you doing in my Ita-chan's car? Get out you little….Itachi, starting to get even more annoyed, worked fast and pulled the back gear and they raced out of there, down the road, and around the corner. Soon they were out of view of the terrible fangirls.

They were alive, thank goodness.

Sasuke was panting lightly, from the scary scene that just happened a minute ago.

"Where are we going now?" he asked weakly, his barely hearable. But Itachi somehow heard. "Backdoor, that's safest." He answered, turning down a side lane.

"DO I even dare ask WHAT all the girls were doing in front of your house?"

"I have no idea how they knew, I was being home! I had spread a rumor that I was on a business trip, until sometime next week. Just to get some peace. It's probably that Inuzuka-boy or the Deidara- guy who told either the Yamanaka or Haruno girls" Itachi continued to curse the two fangirls and the two loud mouths in his stab, and making Sasuke want to jump out of the car further more.

They soon enough reached the backside of Itachis house that, by miracle, was fangirl free.

Itachi pulled into the driveway, making his way to the house, and Sasuke had to contain himself for not gaping. Forget everything about a parking lot as garden, and a big house. This was the biggest, most beautiful garden, he'd ever seen, and the house was just huge. Unbelievable that only one man was living there. Well, two after today.

Itachi parked the car, grabbed one of Sasukes bags and strolled towards the house. It all went so quick, that Sasuke, who had barely stepped out of the car at this point, felt anger towards his brother rise in his chest yet again. Itachi was just so damn perfect.

Itachi was waiting by the door when Sasuke finally caught up.

They went inside in silence.

Inside the door Sasuke had to keep himself from stepping on his own jaw. Of course that was a mental picture, of how stupid; he was convinced he looked right now.

Itachi went over to a tall guy with a high ponytail of brown hair. When Itachi started to talk to him, he looked VERY bored, even worse than Itachi did when he tried to have conversation.

It didn't take long for Itachi to give his commands to the waiter, which by now looked like he was sleeping standing. When the talking stopped he seemed to wake up, gave a long sigh and started to walk towards Sasuke.

When he walked by him, Sasuke was sure he heard the man mutter; "so troublesome"

Within 5 minutes, a lot of people began to appear. _This must be the stab._ Sasuke thought, as he looked them over, and saw the lazy waiter Itachi had been talking to. Of course you would think that there had to be quite a lot to take care of a house of this size.

But this stab was surprisingly small.

There weren't many girls in the stab. He could only spot four girl maids and one girl chef. Guess his brother liked to keep those plagues out of his house.

One of the girl maids moved towards him, reaching out her hand for his bag. She had a slim and beautiful body, with emerald green eyes; and her hair had an unnatural pink color and reached her to her shoulders. She was smiling to him, or more like a smirking, but that wasn't what disturbed Sasuke. It was the look in those green eyes. It was a look of pure lust…directed at him. He had a bad feeling about this. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, when her hand stayed a moment too long upon his own, when he handed over the bag, but it was very difficult.

An unpleasant shiver went down his spine. He had barely met the girl, and she already lusted for him…that had to be a record.

Sasuke quickly moved away from the girl, and his brother passed by behind him.

"That is Haruno Sakura, she is one of the _few_ house maids" he presented shortly in a whisper, pointing out the obvious fact that she was not to be trusted. But Sasuke wasn't really listening. His thoughts were circling around something ells.

_Get a grip Sasuke, his just STANDING behind you. NO groping or ANYTHING……..WHAT GROPING….__Argh__…Itachi move your __pret__…um I mean…your ass AWAY FROM ME….wait what was he just telling me…DAMN…it's all your fault __Aniki_

Itachi noticed his brother being uncomfortable, but didn't really understand why. So he just kept from asking. Besides, Sasuke looked really cute with that red color on his face, but of course he wasn't going to admit that anyone. Least of all; Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't keep the blush for very long. Soon the dinner was ready, and they ate in silence. When done, the lazy waiter presented as Nara Shikamaru, showed him around the manor, and gave him a few information's, that he wasn't to bored to share, like that the stab all went home in the evening, and then returned in the morning.

Sasuke had asked why, but his only answer was a shrug.

After that he went to sleep.

**(A/N) ****Sooooo****…what you think????**** Huh??? Huh???**

**Oh…nearly forgot…I have a FUNNY problem…I have no idea what to call this thing…give me some ideas please…the winner gets a cookie…or a half one…but then you better hurry before ****Ita****-****chan**** get to eat it…that little sneaker…**

**:smirks**** to a very angry ****Ita****-****chan****, and runs for life::**


	2. A Glass of Water

**Hello everyone…and thank you for returning (…or at least reading)**

**Here is ****a few news**

**I've ****discovered something funny…**** every time I see my name or story somewhere, I go like "SO KAWAII"…and I just get so happy…**

**Oh and I just want to thank all of those who have reviewed…you're all very sweet…**

**And so I have come up with an idea for a new name to this ****fic****…how do you guys like: A Brothers Tale, or The Tale of two Brothers…of course you can just tell me if you have a better idea, or like one of these…**

**Disclaimer: You know actually…I DO OWN NARUTO…'cause I've heard that ****Kishimoto**** got his idea to the ****manga**** Naruto, because of this blond haired, blue eyed kid, that he saw running around in a circle screaming "BLOODY HELL"…that sound so much like me…XD well…if you overlook the fact that I'm a girl, lives on the other side of the planet from Japan AND wasn't born…THEN IT WOULD BE ME…**

**Here is my second chapter:**

Chapter 2

_Sasuke POV_

I lay in my new bed, in my new room, in my new house, but I couldn't sleep.

I looked at the clock beside my bed. It said 01.24 am. I sighed, and stood up. No way was I going to have some peace, maybe some cold water would help. I crossed the floor to the door, opening it slightly to listen, but it everything was death quiet. There was not a sound in the whole manor. Okay that is just a little scary. But of course, with the whole stab sleeping home, there should be very quiet.

I walked out of my new room and headed for the big stairs, leading to the ground floor.

Of course I have a bathroom attached to my bedroom, but… well I prefer to drink from a sink I haven't washed myself in.

So, my every move was like books falling heavily to the floor in the big, quiet house, still only a little scary. But what seemed to be very scary though was that the stairs, nor the floor, made ANY sound at all, as I crossed them. This was worse then in the horror movies where there is A LOT of sounds, and squeaks and stuff like that…here the only thing making noises was in fact; me. Okay, scary.

I shuddered at the thought of how stupid I had to look right now, and then got angry with myself for the shuddering.

I finally reached the ground floor after walking slowly down the huge steps, and tried to remember where the kitchen was. The lazy butler with ponytail, what was his name again…Nara something, I think, had showed it to me, but damn, this house was so huge and had so many rooms, it was humanity IMOSSPLE to remember them all when I had just arrived the very same day.

But then something popped in to my mind. I am very sure there was a clear view to the backyard garden, from the kitchen window. A lead. I strolled towards the back of the manor, happy with myself for remembering something about my whereabouts in this big house. But of course not showing on my face, witch remained stoic, but not for very long.

I walked through a couple of rooms, trying to figure out what way to go, when suddenly, after opening a door to the next room, I found myself standing in the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks, already being halfway through the room, having not expected it be it, and therefore being on my way for the next door. But here it was. I smirked in triumph. Well that was easy enough, I thought to myself and walked to the sink to get the water, but stopped again, looking back the way I had arrived.

_UPS…_

How the hell was I going to find back now? I had closed all the doors to all the rooms I had went trough to get here. A scowl appeared on my face at the irritating thoughts. Damn house, no, damn Itachi for living here…

I sighed, and felt stupid, but there was nothing I could do to change what I did. I just had to guess my way back as well.

I started looking through the cupboards for the glasses, and finally finding some, I turned towards the sink again. I noticed a clock hanging on the wall in the opposite side of the room. It said 02.37. I sighed again, because that meant it had taken me over an hour to get here and find a glass, and yet I still hadn't got anything to drink.

I reached the sink and turned on the water, letting it run for a while to get it cold, then I put the glass under, and when it was filled to the hilt, I lifted it up to my lips…then everything stopped.

'Cause THAT is when I saw it, or rather HIM…

Looking out the window, with the good view to the garden, I could see my brother, clearly, standing in the moonlight. He was only dressed in boxers and a tight t-shirt not leaving much to the fantasy. His pale skin was almost shining in the full moon making his rosy pink lips and gorgeous black eyes outstanding in a mesmerizing way. His hair was loose and hung down his back gracefully. He was standing on the grass, with bare feet, and just looking at the moon, and of course; his face was stoic.

But something about the way he was just standing there, made my lower region feel wired and I soon knew something wasn't right._ SHIT_. When I felt it, it was like my mind returned to reality. _DOUBLE SHIT_. MY brother had just turned ME ON by standing in moonlight… that was just gross, disgusting, ew. How the hell can this be happening?

_But __GOD does__he__ just look gorges out there_. I thought, staring again, awestruck by his beauty. But when I felt another twitch, I mentally slapped myself. Hard. And tried to pull away from the window, which is when I caught myself drooling in the long forgotten water, and I blushed furiously.

Well I now seriously needed COLD water. But the containing of this glass was very far from enough. _BATH, I NEED A VERY COLD BATH__…AND FAST. _(I swear I'm going to become deaf from mental screaming… if that's even possible) but still didn't turn from the window.

I finally tore my eyes of my brothers (great six-pack) body. I instantly turned around and started running.

_Great more problems… where the hell did I come from…_ somebody was desperately trying to make a fool of me, I'm sure of it. And by any minute my brother could walk right by me on his way to his bedroom, and I was having a serious hard on…because of him…what was I going to say to him? Thank god the stab doesn't live at the manor by night.

I stopped for a minute, after 5 minutes of straight running, to get some air back in my lungs, witch felt like the desert.

I don't believe I could look any more pathetic than I do just now. Running from my hot brother, trying to figure put a way to get to my room, at 3o'clock in the morning. It doesn't get more stupid than that.

At least my erection wasn't as big, as when I first saw him, anymore. I sighed deeply, and slumped to the floor. I was totally blank, and SO screwed.

Then suddenly I saw a vase I remember seeing before. FINALLY. I got up hurriedly, and went through the door closest to the vase. The goal; my room.

But inside the next room, I almost got cardiac arrest. 'Cause Itachi was standing in the center of the room, on his way through it. He stopped when he heard me in the doorway behind him, and turned around. I felt my heart sink to the level of my feet, and I wished I was dead so badly. His eyes met mine, and I could see a sparkle of surprise in the dark eyes.

"Sasuke?...what are you doing?" He said that in a voice, as if talking to a mental person, who just discovered the wonder of the spoon. I just stood there hoping for the ground to swallow me because of embarrassment. Not to mention, he still wasn't wearing any pants, and that meant the return of my erection!

"Well I…I uh…thought that…that I heard something, um downstairs…and when I went to check up on it…I kind of got lost…" THAT is the most terrible and worst lie I've ever said aloud.

Itachi looked at me doubtfully, but to my luck, he didn't question me about it. He just sighed and turned back to the door in front of us.

"Follow me" he said shortly and started walking.

I couldn't have told him the truth about the water, 'cause then he would have figured out I'd seen him in the garden.

I had gotten back to my room, though with help from Itachi. And lucky for me he didn't notice my erection; witch was a lot of trouble hiding.

Now I could finally I lie down and sleep.

------------------------------------

_(Normal point of view)_

Sasuke hadn't slept all night. He'd tried, but couldn't sleep.

He had just been laying in his bed thinking. About a little problem of his. Witch would be; his newly discovered crush on his brother.

So when he had finally got back to his room that night, he just couldn't stop thinking of Itachi and…other things regarding his brother as well…and had just given up on sleeping.

Instead he had tried to figure out what to do about it. He had come to, what he would claim to be, a reluctant solution. He hadn't seen his brother in a WHOLE year and that had caused him to get ideas. It would properly past soon. When reaching this conclusion he thought it was actually very simple and clear.

Now all he had to do was keep away from Itachi a while and then everything would be okay and under control.

Another idea then came to Sasuke's head; he would just go to the mall today and look around, alone. That way he could adventure the town and the mall, and he wouldn't have to be near his brother.

Outside his door he could hear movement in the hall, meaning stabs back for a new day of work, meaning that that Haruno girl would be back to try and get an autograph.

He had no idea why but being near her was really uncomfortable, and would do anything to get away from her.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Young master Uchiha" Sakura's soft voice called through the wooden door. "I bring you your…Breakfast" the small pause regarding her errand was enough to make Sasuke loose his appetite.

Sakura opened the door to the room, expecting to see a half asleep, half naked hot guy on a messy bed, ready to be jumped, but was sadly disappointed to see…no one. And she left the room, hanging her pretty head, so her bright pink hair covered her eyes.

Just before she had entered, Sasuke had silently slide down the side of the bed. He had landed in a very uncomfortable possession on the floor, but he had just bid his lip, to prevent himself of giving away his hiding, and then waited patiently for her to leave the room.

She finally did, and he got up and went over his closet to get dressed.

So then it was decided: the mall it is…

**Well that was the end of second chapter…**

**Sorry about the small cliff hanger… especially because of what I'm going to tell you now…**

**I have this wonderful job…but around Christmas…it use a lot of my time…I'll promise I'll update, but you just need to know that it might be a little short, from what I've made up until now…hope you guys understand…!!!**

**See you next month**

**Sabauuga**


	3. Fun in the Mall

**(A/N)****OMG…this didn't become as short as I feared…oh well no harm there…**

**So I hope you all had a nice Christmas and New Year…oh and by the way…sorry for the late update…**** I've been SOOOO busy…work you see…sorry…**

**I surely hope you have read the warnings in the first chapter, because I hate repeating myself…!**

**But here it is…I hope like it, and I hope you will return to read more…**

**DISCLAIMER: Is that REALLY necessary…**** they make me ****soooooooooo****saaaaaaad****…. I (DON'T) OWN NARUTO……..wait something is wrong here…!?**

**Let's get on with it…**

Chapter 3

Sasuke had sneaked out of the mansion without breakfast (and without his Aniki seeing him leave) to go to the mall. He hadn't told anybody where he was going, in case somebody would have the nerve to interrupt or insist on coming with him.

Getting out of the house wasn't very easy. But it was nothing compared to getting by the mass of fangirls, who actually LIVED in front of the gates to Itachi's house. You had to be mad to do that, and when thinking about it, Sasuke didn't doubt if they were.

So Sasuke couldn't think of a more understanding person than the mailman, who smuggled him out in his van, he had ever met, and properly ever would meet.

He arrived to the town, without the faintest idea of where to find the mall, so he had no other choice than to look around. Then after walking around the town in half-an-hour, just wasting time, he found the city mall. It was quite big for a small town like this, but that suited him just fine. That way it would take even longer before he had to be back.

It was going to feel nice, with relaxing his thoughts and forget about Itachi for a couple ofhours.

-----------------------------------

Okay…forget about the "relaxing thoughts without Itachi"…He bloody couldn't THINK of anything, but Itachi.

In every shop he looked at, he wondered if Itachi would look good in those pants, or if Itachi would like that jacket, or if Itachi had ever been to that café

In the end Sasuke became very, VERY frustrated. How the hell could this happen? He was supposed to enjoy himself today, without thinking of Itachi. But now it was all he did…

Sasuke sighed. And just then, he felt his stomach growl. He looked around for a suitable place, and saw a Ramen stand in the corner of the shopping street he was on. That would do. As Sasuke got over there and entered, he weekly noticed a sign standing in front of the stand, saying that they were seeking a new employ.

He looked around when he got inside. It was a nice and calm place. Along the wall in the back was the desk, and a few tables was set up for costumers. Some of these were occupied.

He walked over to the desk, where two other boys were standing. The one of them was a blond, and had his back to Sasuke, and the other one had fire red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. Sasuke avoided looking at them much because of the redhead's attitude, and the chains on his pants.

To Sasuke's pleasure he discovered that the stand was selling Tomato Ramen, and he ordered a large bowl.

He noticed the redhead say his goodbye and leave. He didn't pay great attention though, but settled to watch the chef, cook his dinner.

While waiting he couldn't help thinking about Itachi (AGAIN)…and if he liked Tomato's too (and how he would taste covered in chocolate sauce…uhm WRONG). Out of memories, he didn't really recall Itachi ever eating a tomato. But that could just as well be because of Sasuke always getting his hands on them first.

The stand was very effective, and within 2 minutes the hot ramen was served.

But just as the bowl was put in front of him, the blond boy beside him, decided to turn, and by accident his elbow hid Sasuke's ramen and knocked it over, and of the desk. All. Over. Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he gave a yell of surprise, as hot liquid and noodles fell on his clothes. He looked at the blond boy, who looked at him with surprise.

"You IDIOT" he yelled in anger and took a handful of noodles, throwing them in the face of the, now very surprised, blond who hurriedly ducked down. The blond got back up, as the noodles splattered against the wall. There was an angry look on both faces.

The blonds blue eyes met with Sasuke's back ones. And fire of rage, rose between them.

"What do you mean idiot? I didn't do anything…" the blond yelled back.

"The fuck you did!" was this guy stupid? "Your elbow knocked it of the desk…DOBE!" Sasuke knew he was overreacting. But he was just so furious and couldn't stop it.

"HEY, NO ONE CALL ME A DOBE" and then the blond attacked. They hid, and kicked, and bit each other while fighting.

But suddenly they were torn apart. A LARGE guard held them apart with his hands fisted around their necks, so they could barely move.

"I think you gentlemen are done here." He said in a low, threatening voice. Both boys swallowed, and then nodded their heads. "Good, let me escort you two OUT"

A few minutes later, Sasuke and the blond boy sat outside the mall, nursing their bruises they'd got during the fight.

The silence was tense, but even so, none of them left. In the end, it was the other boy who spoke up first.

"It wasn't on purpose, you know" Sasuke turned his head to look at him. The blond returned his gaze, and he dreadfully wasn't lying. Sasuke gave a loud sigh before he answered.

"It's alright"

"Well, no harm happened. My name is by the way Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto!" he stretched out his hand, for Sasuke to shake it.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

After shaking hands, a thick silence dawned upon them.

None of them knew what to say. And again, Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"Soooooooo, Uchiha huh…hmm, I'm pretty sure I know that name from somewhere."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did. I have an older brother, named Itachi. He lives just outside the city." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I remember…it's the guy with all the nice cars, and girls constantly asking him to marry them. So you're his brother eh? I should have guessed, you look so alike. Both hot." Both boys froze. Naruto realizing he was talking too much and a huge FUCK went over his forehead. And Sasuke wondering if this guy was going to rape him.

"Uhm…I mean…" Naruto's voice failed him, and Sasuke glanced at him.

"This is getting personal…but I trust you…you wont tell anyone…when I tell you I'm…gay" Naruto said slowly looking like he wanted to hit himself, for ever getting this far.

AGAIN, an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. But this time it wasn't Naruto who broke it.

"Me too"

In the following silence, a few things had changed. Sasuke began to sweat. But that was only because of Naruto, who was gaping like a fish.

After 1 minute of silence, Sasuke had had enough "Would you stop that!" he said, giving Naruto a death glare. Naruto finally realized how stupid he looked, and shut his mouth and blushed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I honestly didn't think that…I mean I didn't expect you to…you know…eh confess…and uhm…I'm sorry, but I already have a love…" Naruto said shyly.

"I didn't 'confess' to you. I just told that I'm gay too, because you said you were. I didn't say that I'm in love with you." Sasuke said, feeling like a joke. This guy really was stupid.

"Oh" Naruto said looking somewhat relieved. And just then Sasuke had a sudden urge to ask a question, he usually wouldn't ask.

"Who's your love?"

The question took Naruto by surprise and he blushed again.

"Not anyone you know!" he said and put his nose in the sky.

"It's that read haired guy, isn't it?" Sasuke said, and noticed to his own surprise he was teasing Naruto, who looked like all his blood had gone to his head.

"NO, it's not." He claimed. But it was obliviously a lie. Sasuke pouted, and then he got an idea.

"Well, then you don't mind I take him, do you? I mean he's really hot. What's his name?" the look on Naruto's face was priceless. He was sprouting, pouting and trying to swallow at the same time. AND his face was as read as a tomato.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He laughed. And it took him 3 minutes to finally calm down.

"Alright, alright" Naruto said, still read in his face, when Sasuke's laugh wasn't so loud anymore. "He is the one, but he is MINE, got it!?" Sasuke nodded, now only chuckling.

"Sure he is yours, I was only kidding. So tell me about him" Sasuke said.

"His name is Gaara." Naruto sighed. "I've known him since I was a child" a strange, distant, look went over Naruto's features, as he recalled memories of him and Gaara. Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"What makes you think you're in love?" the question surprised both of them. But Sasuke needed to know for sure.

Naruto gave him weird look.

"I don't" Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together.

"Wha…"

"I KNOW it…" Sasuke's eyes widened, as something clicked in his mind. And just as he was about to ask another question, someone bellowed in a car horn. They looked in the direction of the sound, and Sasuke recognized Itachi in the driver seat. Sasuke stood up and started to walk over there. Then he stopped, and turned around.

"Then I think I have a love too" He said and turned back towards the car.

Now he knew.

He was in love.

With his brother.

**(A/N)**** Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please come back next month**

**And to my fans...****I LOVE YOU...XD**

** The lovely Chi-****chan**


	4. The Rape

**(A/N): OMG…I'm late…I'm so sorry…**

**It's just, I sure most of you agree, that writers block is a nasty devil, and I've had the misfortune to always been interrupted when I finally DID have an idea… interruptions like cleaning for my mother, a friend visiting, school, I even fell down the stairs and got myself a concussion…I used a whole day at the hospital just to find you something I already knew (lots and lots of blue marks but nothing is broken…) it was purely waste of time…**

**I've had to change the rating of the story thanks to an episode during this chapter, I hope you all can live with that…**

**WARNINGS: everybody is totally OOC, and in this story they always have, I just forgot to mention that earlier :P oh and then there is some SasuSaku (I HATE THAT PAIRING, but it was a necessary sacrifice)**

**Disclaimer: I once had this BIG cookie jar that I brought over to Kishimoto's house, to convince him to trade Naruto and Sasuke and all the others. My plan worked fine: me sitting beside him eating my yummy cookies, and him getting more and more anxious. In the end he gave up and said he'd trade a character for one cookie, I of course was disappointed that it was only one, but took it as the only possibility I was gonna get. But uhm…I might have overreacted a little bit, when he offered me Choji.**

**Well here is fourth chapter…enjoy **

Chapter 4 

It had now been a couple of weeks, since Sasuke moved into the mansion. And everything went on pretty normal. Well as normal as it could, now that Sasuke had discovered his love for Itachi.

He had finally had the chance to meet some of the other employees, like Deidara and Kiba. Those two turned out to be quite a pair. It turned out that Kiba was good at dropping things, and Deidara had a strange habit of blowing thinks up. How he did it was an excellent question.

They were usually in the kitchen, since Deidara was the cook of the house (and a damn good one at that), and Kiba just enjoyed being around Deidara, so he stayed in the kitchen to help. Which was much needed, that is, if you asked Deidara.

Each morning Sasuke would walk down to the kitchen, and they would have his breakfast ready for him to eat, before he went to work. Oh yeah, that's right, Itachi had gotten him a job. At the ramen stand, which had been looking for employees. So anyway, this way he was able to NOT meet Itachi in the mornings, now he only had to deal with ill-timed blushes and uncomfortable situations at dinner.

In the end all that became normal. But there was also one thing that wasn't so normal.

Sakura liked to flirt with him. That wasn't highly unusual, but when they started to get out of hand it became unusual. Sakura's flirts had gotten worse.

It was almost as if she had an obsession with Sasuke. You don't believe me? Here's the proof: every time he tried to take a shower, she "accidentally" walked in to the bathroom with a key in her hand, claiming she thought she heard him yell (of course she said that with blood running out her nose, and not taking her eyes of his body). So now he only took showers wearing a bathing suit. And every time he got in an arms reach she groped him, insisting that she had seen a bug or some dirt (with her hands on his ass still). Once she saw the same bug 5 times within 10 minutes. And then there was this one time, in the morning, where he had left his room, and gone to the bathroom, and when he returned to his room, the door was locked. Then Sakura had walked by, looking like she was on the verge of a heavy nosebleed, seeing Sasuke only in his pajamas pants. And when he asked for a key (or _the _key) for his room, she said she didn't have it, while smiling seductively.

Yes, Sakura's flirting had definitely gotten worse. And Sasuke was sick and tired of her.

Sasuke was also afraid she'd find out about his feelings for Itachi if she kept nagging on him like this. That would be a complete disaster.

That very morning, she had offered to make him breakfast, even though Kiba had already made him some. But she just didn't take no for an answer. Eventually Sasuke gave up, and had to put up with Deidara's and Kiba's teasing the rest of the morning. And it all got worse at work, because she apparently made him lunch too. If you could call the pink stuff that looked like it had fur, which he found in his lunchbox with a terrified scream, lunch.

Naruto just wouldn't drop it, and the end of the day, he almost punched his face in.

Naruto was working at the ramen stand too. As a way of paying back for ruining a bowl and making a lot of trouble.

Sasuke thought back on the day he met Naruto, when Itachi picked him up afterwards.

**-------****FLASHBACK****-------**

_Sasuke got into the car, his gaze avoiding Itachi's. He felt weird. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, his was sweaty, and he felt lightheaded. Fifteen minutes ago, he would have claimed it to be because of the cold and unpredictable weather. But now wasn't fifteen minutes ago. It was now, and now he knew what it was. It was forbidden love, towards his brother, who was currently sitting beside him in the car. He gulped._

"_Why so nervous, brother?" Itachi suddenly asked._

"_Nervous? I'm not nervous! What makes you think I'm nervous?" Sasuke rambled in a hurry, only stating the oblivious._

"_Because you avoid looking at me, your palms are sweating and you're talking very fast. Known symptoms for someone who is nervous." Itachi said in a matter-of-fact voice._

_Sasuke deadpanned. Damn._

"_I uh…" he stopped, not knowing what to say. Itachi talked again._

"_I've heard a little bird sing about a fight in a ramen stand, is that something you would know about?" Sasuke blinked, he hadn't expected that, but it was a far better excuse, then telling he was in love with the bastard._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Is that little bird, bald and Huge?" he said imagining the huge as Huge, remembering the size of the guard._

"_No, he has long white hair and are, not exactly small, but not Huge either" Itachi said._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That description didn't make any sense to him._

"_Who…?"_

"_His name is Jiraiya. He is the owner of that ramen stand you fought in. And I've offered him a deal. If you clean up the mess and work for free for three days, he will give you a job in the stand. And he was the one who called me and told me he'd seen you by the way." Itachi told him as he pulled into the backdoor driveway._

_Sasuke gaped. "Is that a job offering?" Itachi nodded._

_Sasuke smirked. "I'll take it then." He said as the car stopped._

"_Good" Itachi said, getting out of the car. "Because I already said you'd take it. Whether you want it or not." Itachi's smirk was hidden for Sasuke's eyes, but he damn well knew it was there._

**---****END FLASHBACK****---**

That's how Sasuke had started working at the stand, and he had been quite surprised to see Naruto working there too (something in the lines of "YOU??? WHAT THE F#¤!"). But they were getting along now, though they still had fights.

This day, Sasuke had made a plan. He wouldn't take his showers in the morning, but first thing when he got home from work. This way there was (HOPEFULLY) a slight chance he wouldn't get interrupted. But he'd put on a bathing suit for good measure.

So when he got home that day, he made sure to check she was busy elsewhere, before going to the bathroom.

Silence and peace has never felt this great, Sasuke thought as he stripped and stood under the warm water thinking. His mind started to wander, and soon enough they landed on Itachi.

Sasuke, though afraid, had tried to be near him. He wasn't so nervous around him any longer, and he enjoyed talking with his brother. He still hadn't talked with him about Itachi's leaving, when he left Sasuke alone with their parents. But right now he didn't want to ruin anything between them, rather opposite. But he knew that that would never happen. But ever since he started to get near Itachi had been extra busy, especially lately. Maybe he should back off a little.

As Sasuke continued wondering, enjoying his shower, he failed to notice the door open and close. And before he knew of it, Sakura was standing behind him, rubbing herself against him.

Before Sasuke had the chance to scream his horror, she muffled him with a one-sided passionate kiss.

Sasuke was absolutely paralyzed with disgust and surprise, and couldn't get himself to touch her. His hands were somewhere in the air around him, trying to grab something he could hit her with, or something. But there wasn't anything.

She let her hands wander down his torso and into his pants, rubbing his penis. She let go of his mouth and started to kiss and suck his torso and nipples, leaving hickeys. When stopped kissing him, he returned to reality and gathered some air in a deep breath meaning to scream. The scream was very short though, because Sakura muffled it with her hand. Then she forced him against the wall, having had enough of the foreplay, pulling down his bathing suit, ready to get it on. And just as she was about to put him into her, the door to the bathroom opened.

And in the doorway was Itachi.

It took him a little time to figure out WHAT was going on, but then…

He looked VERY pissed.

Before him was: a naked Sakura, holding Sasuke in a vice grip, making escape impossible for the freaked out Sasuke, with a hand covering his mouth, and his bathing suit around his ankles.

"HARUNO SAKURA. YOU'RE FIRED!"

---------------------

It had been a couple of hours since that "little thing" had happened.

Sakura barely had had the time to put on some clothes before a foaming Itachi had thrown her out.

At the moment he was pacing back and forth in the living room. And only god knows what he was thinking. Sasuke was sitting on the big staircase looking at his brother through the door to the living room. He felt a lot of different things at the moment. On one hand he was a bit concerned for his brother; he had never seen him that mad. And on the other he was in pure shock. That Sakura had done that was still hard to understand.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around to see one of the other maids, Yamanaka Ino, who was Sakura's friend.

She gave him a weak smile, and gulped.

"I…I've spoken to Sakura…she'd like to talk to you…" she whispered. Sasuke paled, and he shook his head 'no'.

"Please…she just wants to explain and then she'll leave…forever she says." Ino continued, looking at him begging. Sasuke looked at her desperate face, and sighed.

"If she keeps her distance" he said getting up. Ino had a look of relief when she gestured him to follow her. He followed her, the rest of the way down of the stairs, and then down a smaller staircase, to where the maids and waiters had some space when they were at work during the day.

In the other end of the room was Sakura. She was fully dressed and looked like she had been crying. She had bag around her shoulder, indicating she had come back to get some of her personal belongings. When she noticed Sasuke, a look of grief came over her face. She took one step against him, and just as she did, he took one the other way. She noticed that and stopped where she was.

Sasuke vaguely noticed Ino leave the room behind him, to let them talk in peace.

"I'm so sorry" the words were barely audible but they were as true as it could get.

"I never liked you Sakura" Sasuke said more calmly then he felt.

"I know, I was a fool, please forgive me." she started crying, and crumpled to the floor hugging herself while sobbing. Sasuke was just about to leave the room, when he stopped and turned around. Then in few steps he was beside her, he kneeled down and embraced her.

"You are a beautiful girl Sakura, but I don't like you and never will" he whispered to the startled girl. She looked at him with wide eyes, full of tears.

"But why not…?"

"Because I'm gay"

The silence that followed that statement was deafening. Then she gave him a weak smile, while removing her tears.

"I see. I should have known that. God, I'm so sorry Sasuke, and embarrassed too" she said getting up, still with Sasuke's arms around her shoulders. When they were both standing fully, she returned the hug and then they let go of each other.

"I should go" she said, turning against the exit.

"Uhm…Sakura, could you please keep 'that' to yourself. At least for a while, I'm not ready for everybody to know just yet." She smiled at him.

"Sure" and then she left, never to return to the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke went back upstairs where he found Itachi hovering over poor Ino.

"… be the last time I ask before I fire you too. WHERE is Sasuke?" he said in a stern voice.

"I'm right here brother" Sasuke said to Itachi, who let go of Ino with his glare, and turned towards him.

"I want to talk with you about this matter" Itachi said, gesturing him into a room. Sasuke followed him there and heard the door close behind him.

"I need to know what happened, so I can determine whether or NOT, there is a need of a lawyer" somehow Sasuke couldn't help feel like this was some kind of test, a test to see if he had been enjoying it or not.

"I see no need for a lawyer" Sasuke said. Itachi's eyes widened in a way Sasuke had never seen before.

"WHAT is that supposed to mean? Wasn't she RAPING you?"

"Yes, I was nearly raped by our maid. But I have talked to her and we have found out that it was just misunderstanding, and therefore I see no need for a lawyer" Sasuke said calmly, looking his brother in his eyes while talking. Itachi seemed to relax at that, and nodded his head in understanding.

"And you are sure?"

"Yes"

"Then let's never talk about this again" Itachi said walking to the door.

"Yes brother" Sasuke said, just before Itachi had left the room.

Sasuke retired to his room without dinner. He didn't feel the least bit hungry. There had been something strange about Itachi's reaction today. Maybe he was just a protecting brother, but Sasuke thought he saw a bit of envy, when he had caught them in the shower.

**(A/N): DID you or did you NOT like this chapter…? Please tell…**

**I have a feeling I'm gonna go to hell, for writing this story ;p**

**See you next month folks **

**Sabauuga**


	5. Stalking

**(A:N) HELLO EVERYBODY…sorry for keeping you waiting, but I've had a tough month, homework and such…**

**I am aware that you are all going to kill me for this chapter, but think of it this way: you want get an ending if you do so!!!**

**WARNINGS: boy love and incest (not in this chapter though, sorry ItaSasu fans) and language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE STORYBOARD (but not the persons in it…damn)**

Chapter 5 

Finally work was over, and Sasuke could go home.

He announced his leaving with a short: "Later", as he went out the door.

It had been a week since Sakura had been fired, and everything seemed to have gotten quieter; apparently she was the source to a lot of the noise going on at the mansion. Well that or everybody was just shocked and afraid to loose their own jobs too.

And Itachi had gotten tense, REALLY tense. He wandered around the house, scowling at every employee with the nerve to stand in his way (especially females). And he didn't talk to Sasuke very much. Less than was usual anyway.

This kind of hurt Sasuke. He had just thought they were somehow connecting, and now it all fell apart.And the conversations they used to have, that had somehow seemed normal in a way, had now totally stopped. Itachi barely looked at him, if he could get away with it. It hurt like hell.

Sasuke walked out of the mall, and down the street. When he turned around the corner of the mall, he noticed something, or rather someone, following him.

He sped up. Hoping to whatever god above, that it wasn't some fan girl or something like that. They were beginning to show up at the ramen stand to drool over him too. It brought a lot of customers to the small stand, and the only one grudging over it was Sasuke. Naruto didn't really like it either, but that was only because it meant a lot of work when he wanted to spend time with that Gaara guy, whom he talked about constantly. It was quite annoying to say the least.

Anyway he had to hurry home, or he'd get caught by the stalker. He thought over his possibilities of escape and decided on one.

When he reached the next street corner he turned right, and then made another sharper turn to hide in a dark and deep doorway. He had used the exact same doorway for this escape before, and it had always worked so far.

Then around the corner turned the person, he had recognized as a stalker. It was obviously a guy, which surprised him. He was wearing a black hood he had drawn down in front of his face and pair of blue, painfully familiar, jeans kept up by a dark red belt, again seeming somewhat familiar.

When the guy had passed by it hid him where he had seen the clothes, not to mention the guy, before. He stepped out of his hiding place and looked in the direction of his so-called-stalker.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?!" he yelled at the hooded guy, who froze in his tracks and turned around to face Sasuke. True enough it was one Uzumaki Naruto, who now looked quite nervous.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner, and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Eh…Sasuke, uhm hehe…how eh…funny…yeah funny, to…uhm, see you here" Sasuke deadpanned.

"You better have a really good reason for following me, or I'll give you a good one to never do it again" Sasuke said grumpily, glaring at the suddenly paling Naruto.

"N-n-no…I just, eh thought that…well that we could, you know…hang out?" Naruto looked him, waiting for a reaction.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Is that it?"

"Uhm yeah…guess so" Naruto said, unsure about the point.

"No" Sasuke said plainly, and started to walk past a surprised Naruto.

As he passed by him, Naruto had gathered himself about the answer and grabbed Sasuke's arm, bringing him to a halt.

"What? Why?" he looked utterly confused.

"Don't feel like dragging you around, that's all" Sasuke said knowing how cruel it had to sound, but the last time he had spent time outside of work with Naruto, he had revealed one of his biggest secrets, and he didn't want that to repeat that experience.

Naruto still hadn't let go of his arm, and was just looking at him.

"I have better things to attend to than to stand here, you know" Sasuke said, freeing himself from Naruto's vice grip. Naruto let him go without any more resistance, and didn't speak as he watched Sasuke walk down the street and disappear around the next corner.

Sasuke felt a little bad about doing that to Naruto. He actually liked the guy, in some ways. The fact that he was loud and noisy he definitely didn't like, but he could be fun and quite cool, in all the meaning of that word, but that happened very rarely. Of course Naruto couldn't be measured against his Itachi, he was plain hot and cool, and not at all noisy.

He reached the door to the house and went inside. He had been working late so there was no staff around, and for the sound of it, Itachi hadn't got home yet.

Returning to his previous thoughts, Sasuke couldn't help smiling at of the thought of a noisy Itachi. It wasn't one of those smirks, but a real smile.

"OH WOW" the outburst startled Sasuke, and jerked his head in the direction.

Naruto was standing in the entrance door in the hallway, with his mouth ajar, looking directly at Sasuke. He walked longer inside and the door shut behind him.

"You can actually SMILE" Naruto continued jokingly, signing his own fate: death by the hand of an Uchiha. And apparently he didn't know when to stop. "You know, you should do that more often. It makes you look cute"

"HOW. DID. YOU. GET. IN." Sasuke said confused, not bothing to freak out about Naruto making fun of him. The blonde boy gave him a big smile.

"Well, just so you know, I know the guy at the gate, he let me in here when I told him I'm a friend of yours" Naruto kept smiling while explaining him self, and failed to notice Sasuke's behavior.

Sasuke's face was now very red, but not because he was blushing from embarrassment, but because he was angry, VERY angry.

"I'm going to kill you" Sasuke whispered between clenched teeth.

"Wow, easy now, I just came to see how you two lovebirds are living, that's all" Sasuke blushed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, It's so oblivious. You like your brother, and don't you tell me otherwise. I've seen you, when he's around" Naruto said looking at Sasuke, waiting for a response.

"It's none of your business, and you'll suffer a violent death if anyone, and I repeat ANYONE, suddenly knows about this tomorrow" Sasuke said threatening, and only when Naruto started smiling did he realize his mistake.

"So you ARE in love with your brother" Naruto said, and his smile widened. _So much for not spending time with Naruto so you WOULDN'T tell, _Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance. But Naruto wouldn't let the subject go just yet.

"So have you told him yet? Have you slept together? How big is he? Who's the uke?"

And that's when he moved forward to hit Naruto. Naruto was surprised, but managed to dodge the blow meant for his head.

"What the…what is wrong with you Sasuke?!"

"What is wrong with ME?! What is wrong with YOU?! I told you to STAY THE HELL AWAY! And now you are invading my privacy!" Sasuke said in a hysterical voice, and he strode forward to hit Naruto again. Naruto dodged the fist and started to fight back.

They started running around, kicking and punching each other. They ended up in the living room, where Sasuke tried to block Naruto the way by throwing all the items on a nearby table, including a phone, a lot of pencils and papers, and the rest of a glass of milk someone had left there the same morning, all over the floor. That didn't stop Naruto though, and he was soon back in the chase.

After about 10 minutes of random fighting, they were lying on the couch, struggling to dominate the fight. In some way it must have looked…wrong…two guys on top of each other, their hands all over each other and both panting like dogs in need…oh and don't forget the "milk" all over the desk beside them.

Yeah, it must have looked very, VERY wrong; at least Itachi thought it did.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

They looked up to see Itachi in the doorway, immediately stopping their fight.

"Ita…Itachi this is…it's not what it looks like…I uh…well we uh…" Sasuke said, desperation kicking in, and he rose from the couch. Naruto was, for once, smart enough to stay quiet.

"Is this going to be some kind of sick habit or something? Maybe Sakura really was a lover of yours? Are there anymore people you want me to meet? Because then I would appreciate them being fully DRESSED!" Only then they both noticed Naruto had torn his shirt apart some where, probably when they fell onto the couch. And they both blushed at thought about it must have looked.

"Itachi no, it's not like that. We're just…friends, uhm co-workers in the restaurant" Sasuke said walking towards Itachi, but Itachi took a huge step back, making it clear what he was thinking right now. "GET. OUT. Both of you. NOW!" Itachi yelled pointing at the door.

Sasuke looked at him, totally stunned.

"What? But where am I to go?" he had barely pronounced the last syllable before Itachi yelled again: "I DON'T GIVE A F#¤! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" and with that Itachi turned his back on Sasuke and marched away towards the back of the house.

Sasuke could feel itching behind his eyelids at the harsh words. He pressed back his tears, as he stormed out of the door without any destination.

Left in the room stood Naruto, alone in the silence, his tears dropping from his chin, hitting the floor, only making the silence worse and more painful.

He had just ruined everything, hadn't he?

**(A:N) ripping your out yet? Well your not gonna get the ending until next month.**

**And I'm terrible sorry for making a cliff hanger (Okay I'm not, I'm an evil bastard ;)**

**SEE YOU NEXT MONTH PEOBLE!!!**

**Sabauuga**


	6. A demanding Truth

(A:N) In order please some of my kind reviewers, I have decided to update a little earlier this time, and…well, also in a desp

**(A:N) In order please some of my kind reviewers, I have decided to update a little earlier this time, and…well, also in a desperate try to keep my life (assumed the worst from these: DIE YOU , NEXT MONTH BETTER COME QUICK; FOR YOUR SAKE) :sweat drops: yeah…okay…now folks, just remember…you will not get the ending, if you kill me…I know I've said that before, but it kept me alive right…**

**Disclaimer: I've already repeated myself once in this author note, and it won't happen again. (My pride, you see)**

**Warnings: serious OOC'ness from our hot Itachi this time, though Sasuke is too. Some swearing and a little tiny bit of boy love… (Kinda)**

**Oh and one last thing people, we are nearing the ending, and it is a little angsty, but it will ALL have a happy ending… (Sort of ;)**

Chapter 6

Naruto stood in the Uchiha's living room, with no sense of time. It felt like hours passed before he finally managed to gather himself, consider what had had happened, and he had decided what to do.

He was the one who ruined it, now he was the one who had to fix it.

He ran out of the room and looked around. This place was HUGE, how was he ever going to find Itachi?

As he ran towards the main hall, he got a glimpse of the front door, which stood widely open. Now he knew where Sasuke had gone to. But right now, he had to focus on finding Itachi, and he went in the direction he thought he'd seen Itachi go.

But soon enough, Naruto found himself trapped in a labyrinth of rooms and doors. And still no sign of Itachi.

Suddenly he was at the back of the house, and was standing by a window and looked out at the garden. And with a jump of happiness he noticed Itachi's silhouette in the back of the huge garden.

Naruto hurried outside and ran towards Itachi, and he only stopped running once he was 5 feet away from Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama I have to speak to you…about Sasuke I mean" Naruto tried.

Itachi didn't move nor speak.

"Please, you have to understand, what you saw wasn't…well…it wasn't what you think of it…"

Still no answer came.

"We were just fooling around…fighting, you know? It was all just for fun" barely had he said the word 'fun' before Itachi finally spoke.

"You really want me to believe that" came the ice cold voice, almost dripping with venom.

"I wanted to make sure you know the truth, for Sasuke's sake" at this Itachi turned around, and before Naruto could do anything, he was knocked to the ground by a fist and kept down by Itachi's weight.

"Oh, so you just wanted to tell me the truth huh. Why are you even interested in this quarrel? You still get to fuck him don't you? Just do it in your own bed next time, unless it's because your girlfriend isn't supposed to know" with that Itachi got of off Naruto and began walking away. Naruto looked up at the clouded sky for a moment; he was a little shocked, but figured he should have expected it. 

"You love him don't you?" Naruto spoke still looking towards the sky. He could hear Itachi's footsteps slow down until they stopped moving at all.

"What do you even know about love?" Itachi spat the word love. Naruto didn't turn to face Itachi. He didn't get up either, because his head was starting to throb painfully after the contact with Itachi's fist.

"All I know about love is that…I am in love. And it is not with your brother. His name doesn't matter because you surely don't know him, but…to me, he is almost everything I can think of. Tell me to think of something happy, and he is the one who appears in my mind. Tell me to cry, and I think about how impossible my love is, because he is not gay. I've never really considered myself to be gay either, if anything, he was the one who made me gay. I dream of him, even when I'm awake, and there doesn't go a day by where I don't think of him. If that is not love, then I have absolutely no idea what love is" Naruto could feel a tear in the corner of his eyes as he spoke about his secret love. But he really didn't mind telling Itachi about it. Not if it helped him see what Sasuke was feeling for him.

Not if it helped fix what was broken.

Itachi was silent for a while, before he finally spoke:

"You don't really seem like the type who'd betray his love"

"No, I'd never do that. And I don't betray friends either. That's why I'm telling you, Sasuke and I was just sparring, nothing more, and nothing less"

"It doesn't matter" for the first time since Itachi had hit him, Naruto looked at him, or rather, jumped up from the ground looking Itachi in the eye.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter" Itachi repeated, not looking back. "He doesn't love me. I broke a promise"

"…_up_"

"I betrayed him"

"_Shut up_"

"I left him. How could he ever love someone like me?" tears hit the ground in front of Itachi's feet.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi looked up, to see Naruto's angry eyes and his hands were tightened in fist, as if ready to punch someone.

"I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH" Itachi was taken aback by the yell, and Naruto's voice faded and turned into almost a whisper.

"And that is NOT it…" with that he turned around marched towards the house.

This time Itachi was the one who was left behind, both choked and crying.

Sasuke was sitting on a lonely bench in the park, which was almost deserted. He was trying to figure out what to do, and where to go. He was sure Itachi never wanted to see him again, and the thought made tears come to his eyes.

Why couldn't Itachi see? Couldn't he see how much Sasuke loved him? How much he wanted to…to be with him?

He sighed knowing this was impossible and he could never go back there. Itachi wouldn't ever want to see him.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's head jerked up so quickly that he saw stars for a moment. But he could still see him very clearly in front of him.

"_Itachi?_" his breathless voice whispered, looking directly at the man who was his brother.

"I'm…sorry Sasuke" he whispered sitting down in front of Sasuke to level their eyes. "Come home with me, please?"

"But…you said…"

"I know, I was wrong, and I'm sorry…please, come home with me" Sasuke had never heard Itachi ask anyone for help his entire life, and hear before him was a man looking like his brother, pleading him to come home. This couldn't possibly be real. It had to be a dream, a very pleasant dream that is.

Sasuke's hand stretched out timidly, and soon came in contact with pale and soft skin, as his hand ran over Itachi's cheek. He could feel goose bumps all over his body when he realized, this wasn't a dream.

When that realization struck, he threw himself at Itachi, hugging him for dear life, and giving his tears free run.

"if that is what you want, I'll come home" he whispered not sure if Itachi even understood any of it, but apparently he did, because he felt Itachi's arms squeeze him a little, in return of the words.

The next day, everything was like it was before the thing with Sakura. And Sasuke found himself incapable of keeping a smile off his face.

During the entire breakfast with his brother, he couldn't stop smiling. It didn't seem like his brother minded; actually he was positive he saw a smile from the stoic man, hidden behind the paper once or twice. After breakfast they both went to work. There Sasuke found it a lot more difficult to keep smiling though, and the first thing he did when he saw Naruto was give him a fist in the face and then a hug, because Itachi told him some of the things they had talked about.

Naruto had taken the punch as a man and almost freaked out when Sasuke tried to hug him, until he realized he wasn't going to be punched again.

Soon the day was over and he could go home. He got of early because of reconstructions in the restaurant. So he returned to the Uchiha mansion, and was greeted by employees, before he went to his room.

To his surprise he met Itachi on his way up the stairs. The fact that Itachi was home, at this time of day was quite unusual. But he claimed to be home because he hadn't been able to really focus, so it was probably nothing.

So Sasuke continued his way up the stairs, and didn't see Itachi's gaze after him all the way up.

Sasuke had been at his room since he got home from work, and nothing special had happened, until someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" it was the butler Shikamaru.

"The older master Uchiha wishes his brother to join him in the living room" with that said he left again. Sasuke studied the door, wondering if that had just been a hallucination, or if his brother actually wanted his company. He got up anyway and headed for the door. He went downstairs sending suspicious looks everywhere.

He entered the living room, to find Itachi sitting on the couch, with his head bowed making it impossible to tell what he was thinking of. Sasuke could feel this was a serious matter and felt his body tense before conversation even began.

"There is something we've never gotten to talk about…" Itachi said with a low voice looking into the empty space of the room. "Something I thought that you might tell me over time, but you didn't. And now I need to know."

Sasuke had a feeling he knew what this was about, but he didn't want to make rushed conclusions, and therefore he just waited for his brother to continue.

Itachi slowly turned on the couch to look at Sasuke. There was something in his eyes that told Sasuke that this was something that had really bothered him, maybe this was the reason he hadn't been able to concentrate on his work.

"Why" Sasuke blinked, not knowing what to say he stayed quiet waiting for his brother to continue again. "Why were you kicked out by our parents?" Itachi completed the sentence looking his younger brother in the eye.

"Because I told dad something he didn't wanted to hear and never liked to hear. The truth to be exact" Sasuke said plainly not giving anything away.

"I've heard a lot about truths lately. But what EXACTLY did you say to him?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke felt like something was stuck in his throat. But he had to answer.

"I...I told him that I'm…that I am…Well I told him I refuse to take over the company…because I don't want to…you know, end like him. He didn't take that very nicely" Sasuke didn't look at his brother while speaking, but he felt his brother's eyes piercing his body as he talked.

"And what else?"

"Uhm…well…there isn't anything else" Sasuke said still avoiding looking at his brother.

"Then why are you so nervous? We've talked about this before. You are talking faster, and not looking at me, that means you're nervous because you're not telling me everything and I order you to tell me what it is" Itachi stopped speaking and just watched Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel himself giving in. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth, and just find another place to live.

Sasuke straightened his bag, and looked into Itachi's eyes, ready to take whatever consequences his next words would bring. Itachi looked visibly surprised to see Sasuke looking so bold.

"I told him that I'm gay"

The silence following was deafening.

**(A:N) I know, you all want to kill something, and if you had the chance, it would be me. But I like feeling hated, it is in my sadistic nature, so take that…**

**If you play nice, then maybe, next month will come sooner then you think…**

**Sabauuga (the dead sadist)**


	7. Sick of it

Chapter 7

**(A:N) ****dear readers, this is your lucky day, and here you have the next chapter of, my soon to be done, story…I of course hope you will enjoy.**

**Mind you, I only do this because I'm in a good mood, last week was WONDERFUL, because I was out having work experience as a doctor…it was the coolest thing ever…I even got to see a heart, a real pumping heart, in the chest of another man…I LOVED IT XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I should own them. They would do much better without that Kishimoto guy. Only good he ever did was invent them, create the intire story, and make millions…I mean, come on, he can't do that…tsk…**

**WARNINGS: well the usual, you should know it by now, right?**

Chapter 7

Sasuke was walking back and forth in his room, trying to figure out what to do.

He had just confessed to Itachi, or rather confessed the part about him being gay, but not the part about him also being madly in love with his own brother, at least not yet.

Itachi had reacted in a weird way. Because Sasuke had been sure, he was going to be send onto the street for good, even though they had just made up. But instead, Itachi had just looked at him and then left.

**Flashback**

"_I told him that I'm gay"_

_The silence following that statement was deafening._

_Itachi just stared at the wall, as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, and didn't move at all. He opened his mouth about to say something, but thought against it and closed it again. He did this about ten times, before he gave up on words._

_Then slowly, very slowly he got up from the couch and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on, was Itachi going to hit him? Hug him? Both things sounded kind of scary at the moment._

_But instead of stopping in front of the younger Uchiha, he just kept walking, now towards the door._

_When he reached it, he slowly turned around and gave one final glance in Sasuke's direction, before walking out the door._

_Sasuke's jaw dropped_. What the fuck just happened?!

**End flashback**

Sasuke waited for about 10 minutes before giving up on Itachi returning, and then Sasuke left the living room too. Now he was in his room, hoping that this would turn out for the better.

Itachi didn't join him for dinner, and he didn't get a glimpse of him all evening. Not even after the staff went home.

He started to worry.

Was this something serious? Was his brother a complete homophobe (A:N HOMOPHOBIA IS WRONG; IN ALL WAYS) or something?

Itachi didn't show at all, and Sasuke went to sleep early with a knot in the pit of his stomach, as if something was really wrong.

The following day didn't start out so well, only making everything more stupid.

Sasuke woke up, with a bad headache, and of course the knot in his stomach. And when he was eating breakfast it just seemed to get worse, he ended up not eating more than a few bites of the delicious looking food. And on top of that, Deidera blew the teapot up again, and then Kiba dropped last night's dishes with a nice, loud, chattering sound.

So in the end, Sasuke went to work with a VERY bad headache, and still, no sign of Itachi.

Sasuke's day didn't really get better from this point on. Quite the opposite actually. Being surrounded by talking people, who were shopping in the mall, was close to killing him, mixed with his fear of Itachi's still unknown reaction. Again, at the point of the day being very bad, it got worse.

That's when the fan girls arrived.

Some girls had gone by the restaurant at least one hundred times in only one hour. Even Naruto, with his slow mind, had noticed the girls annoying behavior.

"If they have to drool over an employee, couldn't they at least buy something?" Naruto muttered, and Sasuke gave a weak smile, despite his worries. He immediately regretted it, when he heard the girls squeal in delight. Naruto just rolled his eyes, and went back to work.

When they finally went away, Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief.

But Sasuke's headache didn't go away.

Later around noon, Sasuke was cleaning up a table beside the door, which two lovebirds had left a mess.

Naruto was chatting with a teacher of his, Umino Iruka, who had come by to talk to him. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, which was quite young for a teacher. He had dark brown hair, put together in a ponytail and a small scar across his nose. He seemed to be a very nice person, but a little overprotective, a typical type for Naruto to rely to.

He was almost done with the cleaning, when a guy came in, who apparently recognized some friends, because the next thing he did was give a shout of joy and walk over to them. Sasuke couldn't keep himself from moaning in pain, gripping his poor head.

When Sasuke returned to the desk he noticed Naruto looking at him weirdly.

It turned out Naruto had heard him. And he wasn't pleased.

"Sasuke are you alright?" he asked. He didn't look very concerned; well actually, it looked like he had to try hard not to. But his voice told another story.

"It's nothing Dobe, I'm fine" he answered trying not to look at him. If he did he was sure Naruto would figure out that something was wrong, and even though it worked out fine the last time, Sasuke didn't want the blond to interfere in his and Itachi's problems…again. He just needed some sleep, and a talk with his brother, and then he would be alright for tomorrows work.

"HEY, don't call me a DOBE" Sasuke flinched at Naruto's loud words, and a look of regret went over Naruto's features.

"Sorry" he mumbled "But you really should go home Sasuke! You look horrible!"

"Seriously Naruto, I'm telling you, I'm fine" Sasuke went on stubbornly. Now Iruka decided to join in.

"I think Naruto is right, you look very sick" Iruka stretched out his hand to feel Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke really wanted to avoid the hand touching him, but he was too weak to move fast enough.

"OMG, you're HOT" Iruka half screamed and backed away. Sasuke flinched again and glared at Iruka.

"I'm not sure whether to say thank you, or NEVER touch me again!" Sasuke said sarcastically, and turned away to go back to work.

Behind his back, he could almost feel Naruto and Iruka exchange looks.

"Look, I'm fine" he said in a loud voice. "Stop worrying, it annoys me like hell"

He heard Naruto sigh, but he just didn't care. They didn't get the problem, he wasn't really ill; it was just all this with Itachi. A small crisis like this wasn't going to bring him down that easily. Or so he thought.

In that dreadful moment, the fan girls from earlier returned. But this time they actually entered the stand, and walked to a table. They were both sending hungry stares in Sasuke's direction, saying come-have-a-talk-with-me-and-fall-deeply-in-love-with-me. They picked up the menu, pretending to be reading, but they were constantly glancing towards Sasuke.

Naruto pouted. "When I said they could just as well buy something, I didn't mean for them to actually DO it!" he looked back at Sasuke, who looked suicidal "Oi Sasuke, do you want me to serve those two?" Sasuke sighed.

"No, it's my job after all…" and then he went over there.

He walked painfully slow, leaning against the tables, almost hoping the two girls would disappear in to thin air before he got there. They didn't though.

He stopped in front of them, taking out a notebook for their reservations, and looked at them. They both gave him what he assumed were supposed to be their most charming and seductive smiles, making the knots in his stomach tighten.

"Yes?" he asked not showing his dislike.

"Well" the one of them started. "We haven't exactly been in here before, and don't know much about the food. Is there any chance you could recommend us something?" Sasuke mentally groaned. Great so they want to chit chat, and exchange numbers, and set up cute little dates, FORGET ABOUT IT.

"No" he stated blankly and waited for them to figure out what they wanted. They looked greatly disappointed that he wasn't very talkative, and the other one took the word, switching tactics.

"How about food for couples, do you have that?" _they are customers, BE NICE_. Though the idea of saying 'jeez, I don't know, maybe the menu in your hands can tell you' was very tempting.

"Oh, silly me! I could just look at the menu" she said with a nervous laugh, clasping her hands and picking up the menu again. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not caring if they noticed. That would only prove to them he wasn't interested.

"Mm, this one sounds delicious, it is pork pie with sugarcoated rice balls and chicken ramen" that was the straw to break the camel's back, and Sasuke had no control whatsoever as he vomited over the two girls, who screamed on the top of their lunges.

Could this even GET worse?

Itachi sat back in the chair in his office at the Uchiha mansion. He couldn't concentrate at all, and he knew very well why.

"_I told him that I'm gay"_

Sasuke's words kept ringing in his head, as if repeatedly pressing a speed dial button on a phone.

"_I told him that I'm gay"_those words chanced everything. For a moment he had been about to celebrate, but now when he thought about it, it just made everything worse. Because this meant he would have to see his love run around kissing and hugging another GUY. That was so much more worse then a girl.

Itachi sighed and hid his face in his hands.

Then he got up and walked out to his car, he needed to get away for a bit, just to clear his thoughts a bit.

In the car all the inappropriate thoughts returned. This wasn't fair; he was so close and yet so far away from the goal. He shook his head. Sasuke wasn't some goal he could win, but his brother by blood.

And therefore forever untouchable to him.

**(A:N) I think I have a thing for cliffhangers…they are so fun and easy to make, and people hate me for it…well what do I care **

**Sabauuga**


	8. Urgent Phonecalls

**(A:N) okay, okay, you get just one more chapter today…I had it done anyway, and I know how much you want it…and as I say, I feel very good today…you should be happy too…**

**DISCLAIMER: one time a month is hard to admit you DON'T own Naruto, but twice a day is really tough on you man…******

**WARNING: too lazy to chare that information, you have to read them in former chapters…**

**BE HAPPY AND READ MY (WONDERFUL) STORY :D**

Chapter 8

Naruto stood beside Sasuke as he puked into the toilet.

The girls had left screaming something about totally disgusting, and a lot of other more colorful words.

Naruto's only concerns at that moment had been getting Sasuke to a bathroom, and then order him home. Iruka had helped him drag the sick Uchiha to the nearest one, just in time for Sasuke to grab a door handle, and puke into the toilet.

Sasuke looked up for a moment, looking really poor.

"They talked about food" he whispered, before he turned back to the toilet. Naruto and Iruka exchanged a sad smile, and Naruto gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, they tend to do that in a restaurant"

"Bloody hell" Sasuke mumbled into the lavatory.

Soon Sasuke had emptied, what ever contend he had in his stomach, into the toilet and the danger of vomiting again was officially over. He stood up and for a moment he looked like he would fall, but Naruto caught him and supported him with his own weight.

"Perhaps it's time you go home Sasuke"

"Perhaps you're right" Sasuke mumbled and stumbled out of the toilet, with Naruto by his side.



Naruto looked at the shop with doubt in his eyes, how was he going get Sasuke home AND watch the shop? But it seemed Iruka read his thoughts, because he chose this moment to say something.

"How about I take him home, if you just give me the address I can drive him there" Naruto gave him a wide smile.

"That would be absolutely great Iruka-sensei" Naruto helped getting Sasuke out in Iruka's car, and gave him the address before he gave a quick goodbye to his sick friend, and hurried back to the ramen stand, to do his job.

The ride was quiet and soon they were at the Uchiha mansion.

"Whoa, you actually live in there?" Iruka asked, thinking of his own little apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. This house had to have a bathroom to every bedroom, and a kitchen twice as big as his whole apartment alone.

Sasuke shrugged, thanking for the ride, and then got out of the car. He walked slowly up to the front door, afraid he'd fall because of dizziness. He could feel Iruka's gaze follow him up the stairs and inside the door, he looked out a window beside the front door and saw Iruka drive away.

He gave a small sigh, and looked around. It was around three P.M. and that meant Itachi most likely wasn't home yet. The front hall was empty, and he felt no need to tell the maids of his arrival, so he just walked towards the stairs. But he had to support his weight against the railing to a moment, because he still felt a little dizzy.

"Uchiha-sama?" asked a female voice from down the stairs. Sasuke spun around so fast he lost his balance and tripped. He fell down the part of the stairs he had managed to get up, and the last thing he heard was Ino's terrified shriek, and someone yelled for calling Itachi-sama.

'_Itachi?'_

Then he passed out.

Itachi watched the trains pass by, once in awhile they'd stop and a few people would get of, but nobody ever entered. He thought about going inside one of those trains, and let it take him away, away from problems and…away from Sasuke. There was only one problem; he could never leave the boy, unless he asked him to.

He sighed; who would have ever guessed Sasuke would become gay like him, and then tell their father like that. In a way it was amusing, and in a way not, though he would have loved to be a dot on the wall when Sasuke had told the old man this.

His cell phone started beaming and interrupted his thoughts. He felt like pushing it away and not answer it, but by habit he looked at the display to at least see who he would have to apologize to.

He was surprised to see the call came from Uchiha mansion. But that didn't make him pick up.

The phone stopped ringing, and he sad in silence again. He looked up at the sky to see clouds gather, it would start raining soon, but he didn't care much.

But then his phone beamed again, he looked at it and saw it was from the mansion again. He picked up the phone with an annoyed expression.

"WHAT?" he snapped before the person in the other end even had a chance to say something.

"Uh…well uhm…master Uchiha, we uh, I mean…" came the half scared voice of one of the employees.

"Get to the point" he said wanting nothing but peace. He heard the guy gulp in the other end.

"Sasuke-sama is sick, he passed out and fell down the stairs 10 minutes ago, we just thought that…" Itachi didn't hear more as he hung up and ran towards his car.

_God please, not Sasuke._

Sasuke felt hot, the overwhelming heat was everywhere on his body and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His cheeks where wet. _Why? Have I been crying?_ He didn't know. His head was hurting like hell, and he could feel he was going to vomit.

And he did. He turned over and puked over the side of the bed. _A bed?_ He could feel the soft sheets under his naked torso. _Where are my clothes?_

Everything was a blur around him. He could just barely make out a few people in the room. This had to be his room. And was that…was that Itachi?

"Itachi?" he whispered, he felt slightly disgusted over how pathetic his voice sounded, even in a situation like this. One of the silhouettes moved towards the bed, and he could hear Itachi's voice, but he had no idea what he was saying. _Why is it so hot in here, couldn't they at least open a window?_

"Itachi" he whispered again, stretching out his hand to feel his brother. He found something that felt like a hand and clenched it hard, before everything became even more unclear, and he passed out yet again.

Itachi looked at his brother's numb hand in his. He bowed down and kissed it lightly. He felt scared. Sasuke's fever was very serious.

He had tried to speak to Sasuke, asking him questions to see how much he understood but, he had just mumbled his name and nothing else.

"Kiba get us a wet towel and some cold water, he is burning" he said over his shoulder. "And the rest of you; leave us"

They all left the room, without a sound.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. Then he leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Please Sasuke, don't do this to me" Sasuke squirmed in his sleep, rocking back and fourth like in a nightmare. Itachi's sad eyes followed his movements and he grabbed Sasuke's other hand and hold them up to his own face, silently praying that Sasuke could hear him.

"Please Sasuke, don't leave me"

**(A:N) I know, I know…the ending isn't very much better, but at least your closer to the end, right…**

**Death threads will not be tolerated very nicely, you know.**

**Sabauuga**


	9. Please stay with me

**(A:N) I'm becoming sentimental…but this is just all too beautiful…I mean, 9 whole chapters done…sniff…**

**But don't get me wrong, it isn't done…you hear me….NOT DONE YET…get it people…**

**Hey look guy…I'm not sure how many noticed this, but last time I updated, I gave TWO chapters, but the most visited chapter is the 8.?? I tend to find that confusing, ya know…**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT SAY IT .**

**WARNINGS: well…incest, yaoi, boyxboy…do I have to make it more oblivious?**

Chapter 9

Sasuke's sick condition went on the rest of the day. Itachi didn't leave his side more then a few times, to go to the bathroom. Some of the maids and waiters wanted to stay over night, but Itachi send them home, threatening to fire them if they didn't go.

He wanted to take care of Sasuke alone.

He laid himself in the bed beside Sasuke so he could better feel the boy. At two o'clock in the morning, Itachi had fallen asleep, and therefore didn't see Sasuke wake up.

Sasuke slowly felt him self gain consciousness, but kept his eye lids closed. His headache was almost gone, and the heat had disappeared. The silence was so calming and nice, he didn't feel like moving.

Suddenly he felt something moving against his back, and he looked down and saw an arm around his waist. He could also feel a warm breath against the skin on his neck, and he blushed. He slowly turned around, and could feel his blush deepen, if possible.

He was looking right at his older brother's, and the love of his life, peaceful sleeping face, and it was so close to his, that he could barely contain him self from shrieking with delight. Itachi looked so beautiful, when he was a sleep, and Sasuke almost felt tempted not to wake him up.

"Itachi?" he whispered, trying to leave out the huskiness he wanted to lace into it. He leaned over to him and gave him a little shake with his hand. At once Itachi was awake and 

they looked at each other for a few seconds, before Itachi practically fell of off the bed, in a desperate try to create some space.

"Sasuke? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Itachi rambled all the questions in such a hurry, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, which made Itachi stop his rant and look at the younger boy as if in a trance.

"I'm fine Aniki" Itachi gave him a, somewhat, shy smile and neared the bed again.

It was then Sasuke remembered Itachi's reaction when he had told him he was gay, and his smile disappeared, as he looked at his Aniki with worry.

"What is it brother?" Itachi asked having noticed that beautiful smile was gone all but to soon.

"You never responded" Sasuke said, swallowing hard, and he could feel the headache return. Was that the reason he had been sick? Because he was worried about Itachi's reaction all along? Itachi sad down beside the bed and looked at him.

"Responded to wha…oh"

"Yes that"

"I…I'm okay with it" Itachi said, hoping the lie wasn't so oblivious, and reached out his hand to take Sasuke's, but just as he was about to, he stopped himself, and withdraw his hand without a word. Sasuke looked at him with confusion, and then it changed to hurt.

"NO, your not" Itachi looked back at his brother, to see the anger there.

"You don't even care about it, do you?" Sasuke said with venom, and raised him self from the bed, too late he noticed his sheets falling of revealing his half naked body. He blushed again, but tried to pretend it was anger, and stormed out of there, even though it was his own room. But he didn't care; he just wanted to get away from Itachi.

Itachi looked after him, very aware that Sasuke had looked through him.

It was about 4am and Itachi hadn't been able to sleep, since Sasuke had left. He was currently walking back and fourth in Sasuke's room, not knowing what to do. Totally unaware that his brother had done the same thing, at the same place, less than 24 hours ago.

He just hadn't been able to say to Sasuke it was okay, without lying. He just couldn't. And now Sasuke thought it was because he wasn't okay with it at all. Why was he so good at being a complete ass and painfully bad at being a good brother?

All he did was hurt the one he loved.

That had to stop.

He had to talk to Sasuke about this, about Sasuke having to move. It did him no good staying here anymore. Itachi thought he could make up for his promise about leaving him, but it turned out it was impossible to heal Sasuke's wounds by now. He was too late. And it was time to say goodbye, but he couldn't bring himself to it. It was just so difficult.

But he needed to do it.

For Sasuke's sake.

He moved towards the door. He walked out on the silent corridor, which was totally dark, and moved toward the stairs. Everything seemed dead quite, and he had no idea where Sasuke had went.

He walked through all the rooms, towards the back of the house, thinking he maybe went to the kitchen.

He reached the kitchen and immediately saw Sasuke outside, sitting on the cold rocks right outside the doors. Itachi walked out there, Sasuke barely turned his head to look at him.

Itachi went over there quietly, and sad down beside his brother, Sasuke didn't look at him.

They sad there for a long while, without speaking, and just watched the moonlight, when the air suddenly got lightened up by fireflies.

A smile tugged at the edge of Sasuke's mouth when he looked at them.

"Itachi, do you remember when we were kids, and used to sit by the waterfall in the bag yard, watching fireflies?" Sasuke didn't look at his brother as he talked, too busy dwelling in the past. He was so far away he didn't notice the expression on Itachi's face, as he talked of their childhood.

A face of sadness and shame, but only for a moment, showed itself before it disappeared.

"We used to go there almost every day, and you know what?" Sasuke finally turned to face his brother, who just shook his head no.

"It was my favorite part of the day, because I would get to spend it with you" Sasuke said all this with the most beautiful, and yet saddest smile Itachi had ever seen. The words themselves had trouble gathering in Itachi's head. His thoughts and deepest hopes, about some day being with his own brother almost revealed them self.

He didn't dare open his mouth, in fear he might say some of these dreams and forbidden desires out loud. And Sasuke just stayed there, beside of him, waiting for a reaction. When none came he continued:

"I was so glad when you asked me to stay with you, I thought that you wanted to see me, maybe even help me. But then you were late, and that's when I knew it was fake! All of it! That you didn't care!" Itachi's eyes were wide and mouth open like he was about to say something, but his throat was hoarse as a desert. Sasuke's voice had turned harsh and laced with venom.

"There has always been one thing to count on around you Itachi." He turned his head to show his face to his brother, to show him the tears he was to blame for. "Your actions speak more than a thousand words."

Sasuke had turned away from his brother, while speaking. Silent tears were running down his cheeks.

Sasuke slowly raised himself to his feet, and turned towards the door. He reached it and had his hand on the door handle when Itachi's voice stopped him, only making everything even more painful: "You have to move Sasuke"

Sasuke froze to the spot, trying to handle his mental state of chock, and then anger started to boil in his body. He harshly dried away his tears, with the back of his hands, and turned around to glare at Itachi.

"WHAT? Why do I 'have to move'?" Itachi was now standing too. He looked into his brothers angry and hurt eyes. "Because all I do is hurt you. That will apparently NEVER change" all the words that was escaping the older Uchiha prodigy surprised the younger to a state of speechlessness. He stood looking at his brother for a while in an awkward silence.

"Why did you leave?" he then asked, regaining his voice, and this time it was Itachi's turn to be surprised. Then he looked at the ground.

"Why do you think father wanted you to have everything, and not give it to me? What could I possibly do, or say that would make me completely hairless?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You mean...as in, you are…?"

"Yes, I told him I was gay" Itachi locked his eyes with Sasuke's chocked ones.

"I wanted to stay with you, as I promised, but father wouldn't let me. And I couldn't bring myself to tell you why I was leaving" Itachi continued. "I was selfish, I know. And when I heard father had kicked you out, I did want to help you. But when you arrived…I was so afraid you hated me, that I was late. It was on purpose so you would have a reason to be mad at me, an excuse, you may call it. So I wouldn't have to feel your anger without having done something wrong. I'm so sorry Sasuke, I'm a terrible brother, and you deserve a better place to stay than here"

Sasuke almost couldn't believe Itachi was saying all of this. And before he had time to react, Itachi hugged him to his chest and he blushed.

"I really DO care for you, Sasuke, more than you know" Itachi whispered, with a sad voice.

"Let me show you what I can't say to you" Itachi whispered and pulled away a little.

They looked each other in the eyes. All the anger had vanished from Sasuke's eyes and had been replaced with surprise, and on top of that he was completely mesmerized by Itachi's eyes. They showed care and love.

Itachi leaned slightly forward. He didn't know what to expect. Of course he was hoping that Sasuke would catch on, on the other hand, he would hit him. But Sasuke didn't do anything; he just stood there without leaning away, but neither hitting him, nor walking away.

Itachi leaned in a little closer. Now their breath was mingling and their mouths were only inches apart. But Itachi didn't move any further toward his brother. He didn't want to force him into this, and he kind of needed to know if this was as one-sided as he feared.

Finally a reaction came from Sasuke. A hint of a smile. Before Itachi had time to think, his lips were claimed by Sasuke.

The pure feeling of touching lips, made a shiver go down Sasuke's spine. This was more then he had ever dreamed of. To know that Sasuke actually returned his godforsaken feelings felt comforting and truly blessing. Itachi moved one of his hands up to cub Sasuke's cheek; the other one placed itself at the small of Sasuke's bag. Sasuke circled his arms around Itachi's neck to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke could feel Itachi move his lips. He opened them to let his tongue run over Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and opened him mouth, to give his brother entrance. Itachi immediately took advantage and put his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and began exploring. It felt so amazing that they both moaned into the kiss.

After two minutes of making out they broke apart for air, panting heavily, but without letting go of each other.

"You're right little brother. Thousand words can't tell you how much I've wanted to that to you. But actions can" Itachi said, not forgetting what Sasuke said earlier, and Sasuke gave him a sweet smile.

"Maybe you can keep staying here after all" Itachi whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"That I wouldn't really mind, well not now" Sasuke said and leaned into the kiss too.

**(A:N) trust me people, this is so not done yet…I have a nasty plan for the end, though I will have to change the warning about angst…Well you'll find out.**

**My exam is coming up and I don't know if that'll give me MORE time to write, or LESS?? Because my exams are pretty easy, and my grades are really good, so basically I have nothing to fear…but you never know…anyway, you WILL get your update, trust me for that…maybe sooner, if I do good at the exams :P**

**And you did hear me right…NOOOOOOOT DONE YET………**

**See you in a month people XD**

**Ps: YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE NEXT CHAPTER, that's a promise XD!! (Something good is coming up…wonder, wonder…what can it be? )**


	10. Temptations and surprises

**(A:N) well, well, well…10. Chapter!! I'm amazing, huh XD but DAMN…this is going to be the longest chapter I have yet made to this story O.O**

**I'm so sorry for the long update, but all of a sudden I had to go to exams and our network have been down with a big D…but I found a clever exit **

**I think you can count on two more chapters + a sequel coming up :) I'm TOTALLY amazing, right XD**

**WARNINGS: here is your LOOONG awaited lemon (Incest of course)…I finally managed to write one, and believe me when I say 'much blood has been spilled'…AND another little thing…there might be a LOT of drooling in this chapter too…just look at the first line of the story…--'**

**DISCLAIMER: I told Kishimoto about my great plans for Naruto's future if he was 'in my care', and I ALMOST had him convinced…until I mentioned what his relationship to some of the other characters was going to be…he said something in the lines of: "YAOI!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F#¤ING MIND" just before kicking first me, then the door so it closed…well, can't say I didn't try T.T**

**And by the way, this chapter hasn't been betaed, because I suspect that she is on a vacation ' anyway, I couldn't wait with posting it**

**Here is your LONG waited chapter…**

Chapter 10

Sasuke woke up with his head on top of Itachi's (well build and perfectly shaped) chest. (A:N drooling)

All this still felt really strange, yet incredibly pleasant, and he never wanted it to stop. He gave a small sigh and felt Itachi stir under his head.

"Oh Sasu-chan, your awake" Sasuke flushed at the nickname and looked up at his older brother, who had a teasingly glimpse in his eye, and a smirk. Sasuke didn't respond, but just settled with looking at his brother's face.

This time Itachi was the one to flush.



"What?" Sasuke smirked, knowing he'd get this reaction.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about…something. Is that wrong Aniki-chan?" Sasuke purred seductively.

They had agreed they should wait with all kinds of intercourses for the time being, only allowing kisses and cuddling. They wanted to make sure this didn't screw up. But that didn't mean they couldn't make 'fun' about it.

"N-no, just…then quite staring already" Itachi said trying to get control over his blush.

"Oh but you don't WANT me to stop looking at you, do you now?" Sasuke had found a new favorite hobby: teasing Itachi. Itachi blushed more deeply, but didn't respond, which Sasuke was sure meant he was agreeing.

Sasuke laughed at his brothers red face, and got of the couch they had fallen asleep on the evening before. He knew the staff would be arriving soon. They couldn't be caught cuddling together like this. Itachi looked him in a longing way, and Sasuke took pity on him, and leaned down kissing him. Itachi tried to deepen the kiss, but Sasuke stopped him, and stood up fully. And just in time, because a moment later Hinata walked in the door.

She blushed like she always did when a lot attention was put on her, and she quickly turned around and disappeared back out the door. Sasuke smiled, and looked back Itachi, who looked a little grumbling.

"I have to go. See you later" Sasuke said and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Ita-chan" this time Itachi didn't blush, but merely smiled. But then his features changed to confusion.

"But, you don't have to work today, you have the day off" Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Wow, you must really be crazy about me. You know my entire work schedule" Itachi blushed.

"Could you at least quiet down" Sasuke grinned.

"I'm going to Naruto's place. I have something I wanna tell him" that something being in the lines of: _ITACHI BELONGS TO ME XD._ And then Naruto would yell: _OMG, TELL ME EVERYTHING XD._

"Why not go see him today?" Itachi asked.

"Because he doesn't have the day off, but he do tomorrow"

"Right, oh and about Naruto. Could you tell me the name of his crush?" Itachi asked casually.

"Uhm, what's it to you?"

"Curiosity I guess, and he speaks so highly about the guy" Itachi said shrugging.

"When did Naruto tell you he had a crush on a guy?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Could you just tell?"

"Alright, alright. His name is Sabakuno Gaara" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"That guy? Are you sure?"

"Hey you asked"

"Very well, thank you and we'll see each other later" and then he too lowered his voice. "Sasu-chan" Sasuke gave him one last smile, and went out the door.

Sasuke went upstairs and into his bedroom.

He was asleep even before he hit the pillow.

Sasuke woke up because of light hitting his face. He blinked a few times, and used his hand to shadow for his eyes. It was the sun coming in thru his window, and hit the bed in just the right angle, to where he had had his head.

He gave a small sigh and sad up in the bed. And then he realized the sun only came into his room, in the early morning. He turned to look at his bedside clock, and was surprised to see the clock was only 7:47 am. He scratched the back of his head tiredly, and got of off the bed.

He stumbled out of the room, like a drunken man would have done it, and went for the stairs. He had to stop a minute and think where he was going like this, when he suddenly remembered that Itachi and he had hooked up, and he was going to Naruto's place to share.

Now THAT woke him up, and he was able to take the stairs in five large steps.

On his way to Naruto's place, Sasuke had a hard time NOT smiling at every person passing by him. He stopped one time to get some breakfast and the shop owner seemed a little scared when Sasuke flashed him a smile when he received his products.

Sasuke had never been to Naruto's place, but Naruto had told him where he lived in a former conversation, and he had a good memory. He hoped it would be okay with Naruto that he dropped by. Anyway he was almost there.

The neighborhood where Naruto lived was much different from Itachi's 'castle' of a house. It was in a poor area, with broken fences, holes in the road and windows that had been smashed. Some of the houses looked deserted, and kids in dirty clothes ran around on the street, without a single car driving by.

He found the apartment building Naruto had described to him. It looked old and beaten up, there were dirt everywhere, and Sasuke wondered how you could live a place like this. He slowly went inside and looked at the nametags on a board. He found Naruto's name, he lived on the top floor, fourth. He took the stairs, because he doubted the elevator was even working and wasn't in the mood to risk his life over it.

He found the apartment, and he was just about to knock, when he noticed the door was ajar. Sasuke looked at the door with confusion. _Doesn't he ever lock his door?_ Then he had an idea…if he just went inside to, well…surprise Naruto. If he did so, he was sure to get yelled at, but for some reason the idea of surprising the blond was very tempting.

Maybe too tempting.

He smirked and gripped the door handle, and slowly opened the door trying not to make too much noise, and slipped inside. He looked around. The floor was covered with cloth, empty ramen bowls and other weird devices. The walls were plain white, except for stains of different substances and shelf's. The windows were small and didn't let much light into the apartment, and there was a funny smell in the air.

It didn't look like he thought it would have. But on the other hand, you could never really count on Naruto doing something predictable. He was a master of surprises.

Sasuke heard a sound from one point of the house, and moved towards it. He had to be very careful where he stepped, because of the mess on the floor. The sounds became louder and louder as he neared what he thought was the bedroom.

Without thinking he went straight inside.

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise, and a huge blush spread over his face when his brain finally took time to register what was happening on the bed.

Naruto was lying naked on the bed, beneath a naked and sexy red headed guy, which Sasuke immediately recognized as Gaara, the Dobe's big crush. Sasuke could feel a heavy nosebleed on its way. He might be involved with Itachi now, but this was still something very, VERY hot… (A:N DROOLING)

Everybody in the room had stopped moving, and no one knew what to do. Sasuke was gaping like a fish and Naruto and Gaara was both hoping he'd disappear so they could continue.

"Uhm, I think I'll come back later" Sasuke said with a weak voice, and turned around running out of the room and the apartment.

Gaara shrugged and looked at Naruto.

"Did that guy bother you?"

Naruto looked down at his standing erection.

"Nope magic's still there" Gaara rolled his eyes and went back to business.

Sasuke ran out of the area as fast as he could. He didn't know why, but on the other side, he couldn't really hang around, when Naruto was finally getting at it with Gaara.

He stopped when he was five blocks from the Uchiha mansion. He stood still to catch his breath, before he started walking in a slower pace towards his home. That sounded good, really good to say that. Home. A smirk appeared on his face, when he thought of what was AT his home. Itachi. That was even better then having a home actually. Suddenly Sasuke felt like laughing real hard. He couldn't help but picture Itachi cleaning the house and wearing a short skirt like the maids uniform, with a very mad face expression.

His thoughts returned to Gaara and Naruto. He was so happy they were finally together. It was kind of like a 'happy ending' to the both of them, almost too good to be true. He wondered when they had got together. Because he sure as hell would have heard about…wouldn't he? Naruto would never hide something like that from him…right?

He pondered about Naruto and Gaara all the way home, and didn't even notice he was there before he stood in front of the house. He shrugged it of and went inside.

The rest of the day was…weird.

Shikamaru got chased through the house by Ino, because he fell asleep, while she had been talking to him. When the chase had been over, Sasuke heard him talk about women always being troublesome. But he also noticed Shikamaru giving Ino a peck on the cheek before they went back to work.

He caught Kiba and Deidara making out in the kitchen, when he dropped by to say hello. That had been highly unexpected, but he assured them, they had no reason to fear he'd tell anyone. And because Naruto had been…busy, he told them he had a boyfriend himself. He didn't tell them who, just that had got together recently. They were very happy for him, and he left them soon after for them to carry on.

While walking around he met Hinata and he asked her, mostly to be polite, how she was. She blushed to the deepest red he'd ever seen and then she started rambling about some guy named Neji having seduced her, and she couldn't do anything, because she kind of liked him back and then the conversation turned to Sakura, and how she would never act like that thing with Sakura, because she liked the master, but not that way and…

Sasuke silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth. And told her he was glad she had found someone she liked and that she should be too. When he removed his hand, she gave him a shy smile and whispered a 'thank you master Uchiha' before she left him.

Sasuke looked after her for a moment before he shook his head. It seemed like everyone in this house was getting some love at the moment.

The time stroke 7pm and Itachi came home just in time for supper. He was greeted in the hallway, not by a maid, but by Sasuke, who had really missed him during the day.

Ino was the one who announced the dinner was ready. But she became very confused when the two brothers were no where to be found. When they turned up moments later, Sasuke's hair was a pure mess and Itachi's tie was halfway undone and he was trying to straighten his shirt.

Looks were exchanged by the staff.

Soon dinner was over, and the staff went home for the evening.

As soon as they were out, and halfway off the street, the two brothers 'attacked' each other with kisses. They retreated to the living room and cuddled up on the couch.

"I missed you today" Itachi said petting Sasuke's hair. Sasuke nuzzled himself closer to his brother, and started giving Itachi's neck tender kisses, as an answer. A shiver went down Itachi spine, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"How was your day Sasu-chan?" Sasuke remembered his day, and started telling about all the love affairs, he had discovered that day. He saluted with the story about him walking in on Naruto and Gaara actually having sex. Itachi looked surprised, yet somehow pleased.

"Damn. You've experienced some love today, huh?" Itachi said chuckling again.

"I should say so, yes!" Sasuke agreed.

"Perhaps you have room for just a little more?" Sasuke looked confused.

"What do you mean by…" he was silenced by a pair of lips on his, kissing him roughly, and after a short moment of surprise, he eagerly kissed back, and he closed his eyes. He put his arms around Itachi's neck and tilted his head, to deepen the kiss. By now Itachi had also put one of his arms around his brother, running it down his bag and stopped to rest on a hip, the other one he used to cup Sasuke's cheek. When they broke apart they were both panting heavily, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh, that" Sasuke said and smirked, but it quickly faded when he felt the hand on his waist started to move. Moving towards the front of his pants, where a bulge was starting to show. Sasuke didn't stop it, but neither did he participate.

"I thought we agreed to wait" Sasuke said in a breathless whisper.

"I'll stop if you tell me to" Itachi whispered back in a husky voice, and let his hand painfully slow wander down below the waistline. "I'll stop the moment you ask me to"

For some reason, Sasuke doubted Itachi would be able to stop by now. But he didn't have more time to think about it, and he gasped, taking in a harsh breath, as those strong fingers ran over his length. Itachi grabbed it, and then let go, he did that a few times to tease his younger brother.

"Aniki…stop teasing…ahhh" Sasuke moaned, he let go of Itachi's neck and clasped his hands over his mouth. Itachi's free hand removed it from his mouth.

"Please, don't silence it. Let me know how I affect you. Please, I want to hear you!"

Sasuke moaned again, a little louder this time, because Itachi had started to stroke his penis. He looked at Itachi to make sure if it disgusted him, but the possessive, almost hungry, look his brother gave him, told him he wanted to hear more.

That single look, made Sasuke want to cum in the hands of his brother, right then and there.

"Ahh, Ita…Itachi…I'm, I'm gonne…" he didn't get to fulfill his sentence, because in that moment…the bastard REMOVED his hand. Sasuke's eyes shot open and looked at his brother. First he was surprised, that it had just ended like that, but when he saw the smug look on his brother's face, his blood started boiling.

"WTF ITACHI…WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?" Itachi's smirk widened and he leaned forward pressing his lips against Sasuke's moist skin, just above his temple.

"Well, we wouldn't want the servants to find your delicious cum all over the living room tomorrow, would we now? Lets take this to the bedroom, okay?" Sasuke blushed, he had forgotten they were still in the living room, and he knew Itachi was right (as usual…) but when he was just about to get up, Itachi picked him up bridal stile.

"Aniki!" Sasuke said it halfway as a yelp of surprise, and halfway with a warning tone. But neither did it work, because Itachi, literally, carried on.

The walk to Sasuke's bedroom seemed only to take a second, and for that they were both grateful, yet they trough them self at each other, like it had taken hours to get this far. Well actually it took them about 20 years, but who's really counting.

The sun was almost down, and the bedroom had the perfect glow for what was about to happen. Sasuke hadn't really been at Itachi's room that many times, but only gave a short look around, since his mind was occupied with much more important stuff at the moment. He vaguely noticed a few bookshelves, and a desk, before he was tossed on the huge bed, with dark sheets and covers.

Itachi lay down on top of his brother, and kissed him passionately. Sasuke didn't respond at once, he was still a little pissed because Itachi hadn't allowed him to cum, and wanted to keep him in the cold. But the tender kiss and Itachi's hands gently tugging at his pants, soon made him give in anyway. A playful smirk appeared at Itachi's face, but soon faded back to one of lust.

That's when Itachi noticed they were both still wearing their pants, and he made short process, in discarding them both somewhere on the floor.

Returning to his task he began sulking Sasuke's neck and all the sounds emitting Sasuke's mouth, just made him even harder.

Sasuke ran his hands through Itachi's long soft hair, and continued down his back, until he cupped his, still boxer clothed, ass. Itachi moaned when Sasuke squeezed it lightly, and for a moment he had to think of something else, or he'd come right then and there.

It didn't help when Itachi started licking his nipples, while his hands started working on removing their boxers. Soon, they too, lay on the floor, and Sasuke, who was bottom, couldn't help but thrust up into his brother's erection.

They both moaned at the friction, and Itachi moved his head to kiss Sasuke as they began doing this in a steady pace. Sasuke spread his legs a little for Itachi to have better access, and only made the friction better.

The constant touching and thrusting soon made them both go over the edge and they came, while grinding them self against the other.

They lay panting for a while after that, and Sasuke was unsure what to do. But Itachi did, because soon enough, Sasuke felt Itachi's hand groping him so he became erect again, before the hand moved to his ass.

Sasuke knew what was going to happen and tried to prepare himself mentally, by clenching his muscles and close his eyes hard. But when nothing happened, he slowly opened one eye, to see Itachi staring at him.

"Wha" but before he had the chance to finish, Itachi dove in for a kiss. Sasuke returned it, and enjoyed the passion within the kiss. His arms went to Itachi's neck, and entwined themselves there.

He was so absorbed in the amazing kiss, that he barely noticed, he had a finger up his ass.

"Woah" he yelped in surprised as Itachi wiggled his second finger inside. Only then really realizing what had happened.

"You cunning bastard" Sasuke moaned, but then it felt like all air left his lunges, and his mouth went open in a silent scream. Itachi smirked, because he knew he had hid Sasuke's prostate. He made a scissor motion before quickly pushing against Sasuke's prostate again.

Sasuke moaned at the mixture pain and pleasure. He had absolutely never thought it to be this enjoyable, to have something up his ass. Of course this wasn't just anything, it was Itachi's fingers, and that seemed to make the whole difference.

"Oh god, please Itachi, please, take me now" Sasuke's begging made shivers run down Itachi's spine and straight to his groin. He had never wanted anyone his whole, as much as he wanted Sasuke right now.

"You think you're ready, Sasu-chan?"

"Yes, by all meanings yes" Itachi smiled and softly pecked his brother on the lips, and he nudged Sasuke's hip slowly. "Turn around"

Sasuke's eyes were clouded dark with lust, and he complied without further persuasions, detaching his arms and turned over on the bed. Itachi took in a deep breath, this was what he had been waiting for, but he had to be careful. He had prepared Sasuke for this but he was still a virgin.

Itachi slowly moved forward.

Sasuke fought to keep on relaxing, but when Itachi was halfway buried, he couldn't do it anymore. He clenched around Itachi's cook and gave a small scream of pain, feeling he was being ripped apart.

The pressure on his cook almost made Itachi come, but before his eyes fell to the back of his head, he fought of the urge. He bent over, so his torso was laying smut against Sasuke's back, and reached around to grab Sasuke's dick. And he started stroking it slowly. Sasuke moaned, and Itachi could feel Sasuke loosen up, and continued his penetration.

Finally completely in, Itachi started to move, expecting Sasuke to tell him not to, if he wasn't ready yet. He started out slowly for Sasuke to adjust, and all he heard was Sasuke moaning his name.

Sasuke's fingers curled into the dark sheets on the bed, nails digging into the soft material. He pushed back against Itachi, hips asking for more even as Itachi pushed harder, faster into him.

Sasuke was surprised. First over how much it had hurt, then over how _good _it felt.

"Uhh, Itachi faster, harder" Itachi complied his wishes, and not long after they both came moaning each others names.

Itachi collapsed on top his brother, as his seed came out Sasuke's ass. Itachi pulled out and lay beside his exhausted brother.

They lay there facing each other and smiling. Soon the two lovers fell asleep.

Early the next morning Sasuke left the room, so he wouldn't be seen in the bed with his brother, by the employees.

And he spend the whole day smiling, because this had been the best day of his life.

At least so far.

**(A:N) there you go people, 10. Chapter XD**

**So, what ya think? Too cheesy? It is my first lemon, so I'll give you the cliché line, please don't be too hard on me…**

**If you wanna know what took me so long before I published, read the author note in the beginning of this chapter…oh and would some of you bother to look at chapter number 7 and 8…I think ya skipped them when I posted two on the same day…**

**See ya next month (if ya lucky, that is :p)**


End file.
